


Sunday

by lemonheadedmegan (orphan_account)



Series: Impala [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lemonheadedmegan





	Sunday

It was a Sunday.

Sam has invited Castiel and Dean to his own house, not two miles from Dean's, for dinner. They are to bring mashed potatoes.

Cas and Dean ride together in the Impala to the grocery store to buy a sack of potatoes. They have the heat turned as high as it would go; the cold December air was hard to overcome. There is a clacking sound that brings a smile to Dean's face. Cas is smiling because Dean is smiling, simple as anything. 

Cas had scoured the internet for just the right instructions; he had never made real mashed potatoes before, only the box kind. Dean said the box kind would be just fine, but Cas insisted on authenticity, like he did with a lot of things lately.

Cas said he wanted the full human experience now.

Cas heads straight to the produce section, and Dean scrambles to keep up. Cas is inspecting the bags, trying to deem which have the best potatoes for the job. He finally chooses one, and Dean leads him to other sections of the shop. They buy coffee for Dean and orange juice for Cas, new toothpaste, and a bottle of TUMS. Dean says Amelia's cooking gives him heartburn, but Cas knows he enjoys eating home-cooked meals.

Cas has tried, and he's gotten better, but they still end up eating toast or microwave dinners most nights. Dean isn't any better; he lived without a real kitchen for a good thirty years. He was never taught to cook, and never had the desire to learn.

They drive back to the Salvage Yard in relative silence. When they stop at a red light, Cas is amazed at how the sunset's light reflects on Dean's face. His eyes are made to stand out and shine, and his skin is tinged orange. Feeling eyes on him, Dean turns to look at Cas.

Cas suddenly jumps to Dean, kissing him quickly before the light changes. They hear a honk and break apart. Dean guns the gas, looking over to Cas every few seconds. The potatoes roll out of their sack, and they thud against the trunk. When Dean finally pulls into the Salvage Yard, he slams the car in park and pounces on Cas.

Dean is sitting in Cas' lap, has his fingers in Cas' hair, and is exploring Cas' mouth. Cas pushes his cold fingers up under Dean's shirt, gingerly touching the skin of his back. When Dean starts to rut slowly against him, Cas clenches his fingers, and nails dig in. Dean reaches to the zipper of Cas' coat, slowly pulling the zipper down. He fingers the hem of Cas' sweater, and puts his hand beneath it to feel the sensitive flesh of his stomach.

Dean tries to push Cas' jacket off, but Cas murmurs that it's too cold outside. Dean grunts and attacks' Cas' mouth more furiously, sucking at his lower lip and biting it. Dean's hips quicken up, increasing the friction on both their groins. Dean starts kissing Cas' throat, eager for more skin.

Cas says, "Dean, it's too cold out here. Imagine walking back to the house with a wet spot on your front?" Dean nips at the base of Cas' throat, eliciting a gasp from the dark-haired man. "Dean—Dean, really, we can finish soon."

"Promise?" Dean breathes into Cas' neck.

"Promise."

Cas lies. They don't finish soon, because Cas insists on making the mashed potatoes first. Dean begs him and tries to distract him with kisses and touches, but Cas is in the zone. He follows the directions to the letter, double- and triple-checking everything before he does it.

When they're done, Dean steals a spoonful and swallows a moan. These are seriously fantastic. Like, really, really delicious.

Dean doesn't realize its so close to Christmas time until the pair pull into Sam's driveway. There are lights on every outdoor surface: string lights along the roof, mesh lights on the bushes in the front garden, and a little light-up deer by the door. Cas is enthralled; Dean makes a note to himself to take Cas to the Christmas light show in town. Christmas tunes had been playing for months, but Sam hated going out to put the light up. Amelia threatens him with something bad enough the week before the holiday that forces Sam up onto the roof and untangling lights.

Dinner with Amelia and Sam is nice; Amelia made ham. Sam complements Castiel on the potatoes, and Dean has to agree that his partner did a phenomenal job. They talk about Christmas Day, and it's decided that Sam and Amelia will go to Dean and Cas' home. Amelia will cook Christmas dinner there, and it will be a very good holiday.

The drive home was short and silent. Dean struggled every second to not pull over and jump Cas right then. Just being in the Impala and having no where important to be was reminding him so much of Cas' words early that day.

Dean pulls Cas up the stairs by the front of his coat, not saying anything to Cas' questions and comments.

They finally reach the bedroom, and Cas gets stripped of all his layers quite slowly. Dean removes his clothes hastily and leans to whisper in Cas' ear.

"You broke your promise."


End file.
